Sunrise Shots
by Basched
Summary: On a world where every night is party night, Kurogane and Fai try for the first time a very potent drink!


_Author's Note: A second TRC fic? Well, again it was just an idea that cropped up into my head whilst discussing Kurogane with Feeny. It has taken me only two days to write, but I hope it will be an enjoyable and funny read. _

_Translation: Byd Chan Nos - World Of Night. I think…my Welsh is very rusty. _

_Do enjoy! Thanks! _

**Sunrise Shots**

"So! Kuro-poo, the children are asleep and are off into the deep deep land of nod! For us the night is still young…what shall we do?"

"I am _NOT_ named after something you find in the _BOTTOM OF A TOILET BOWL, MAGE!_"

Kurogane's fist landed on the bar's counter with a cracking thump, up-ending several other customers' drinks. The mood, the dark cloud that permeated all around Kurogane, was met with some questioning glances, but no one was complaining about it. The bar man sighed and chuckled loudly. Fai beamed one of his pleasant smiles and handed over his cred-chip.

"Apologies! Kuro-woobie is a little grumpy tonight! Please buy everyone else a replacement for the drinks he spilt!"

The barman and all the other customers around them expressed their gratitude, but then they just startling laughing hysterically. But of course on Byd Chan Nos, everyone was far too jolly.

They had been here for a week now and this had been the first time they had been able to have any "peace." What was in this country that made everyone so hyper?

Very little of the population actually stayed up in the day time, the night life being far more vibrant and active. Fai didn't blame them, for the towering scrapers and spires with their dazzling neon signs, huge screens and music playing on the streets, it was impossible to get any sleep. There were always new places to find, wondrous and captivating sights and people to meet. Night time was the only time to live.

"So Kuro-"

There was a deep menacing growl but Fai just chuckled, unfazed by his threat.

"Kuro-bunny….what shall we do then?"

"_My NAME is…._"

Fai shook his head and pressed his finger against his lips.

"Ssshhh! Don't forget where we are! You cannot be such a misery poop in this place! Smile or the people will become suspicious!"

As suspicious as anyone can be when hyped up on the never ending buzz of partying nightlife. It was a strange experience, for all that people did here was live for enjoyment. The food was the best food they had experienced through out their journey; the art, the music and sports…all of it was sublime and unique. There was nothing better.

"I am not a misery…." Kurogane was not going to say poop, for it was too "Fai" a word. Instead he clutched at his glass and took a swig of the extremely pleasant ale. "I am just tired! We've been up for nearly twenty hours straight."

"And according to this city, we have twenty more to go!" Fai clapped his hands together and hailed the barman to refill their glasses. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran are asleep and safe in the hotel room and Mokona is….Where is she?"

Kurogane didn't want to know where the little white thing was, so he slouched down on the bar, nestling his glass in his cupped hands. The music had gotten louder all of a sudden and it seemed to him that more people had packed into this bright pulsing bar. There was a pounding "boom boom boom" in his head as the base of the music intensified, but he couldn't dismiss the fact that the music was very good. It was impossible in this place to say anything was horrible…nearly impossible.

He was tired.

"Hy--uuu!!" Fai smacked a hand onto Kurogane's back, sloshing some of the ale over the edge of his glass. "Oh look! We have a performer entertaining us!"

"Oh no!"

The crowd of people all started cheering and applauding as bouncing over their heads was the singing and dancing Mokona. She was captivating the majority of the room's occupants with her excessive happiness, but then again Mokona enjoyed this world more than any of them.

Fai clapped his hands and began to sway and dance in time with Mokona's own movements, but when he looked back to his companion, there was a brief lapse in his happiness.

"Can you not cheer up just an insey winsey bit Kuro-pippy?" he asked slumping back down onto the barstool. Swarms of more people shoved past the both of them, knocking them a little more into the hard surface of the bar. "There may not be a law against being grumpy and a sour puss, but you are the only one in this entire hotel complex that isn't smiling!"

"I'm tired!" He grumbled. "This is not the lifestyle I am accustomed to!"

"But you're not denying that it's fun?"

Kurogane growled again but the slight smile on his face did answer the blonde man's question. As much as he was fatigued, he couldn't deny that this place had everything to offer. The sparring courts on the other side of the city were a challenge and when he didn't like the stuffy indoors, it was only a short walk to the park which held such astounding beauty that Kurogane had had difficulty pulling himself away. But even he had his limits.

"I too am feeling a little sleepy." said Fai, smirking as Mokona was now bounding in and out of the strobe lights on the dance floor. Her screeches of delight were getting higher and higher, there appeared to be no bounds to her enjoyment "But shall we just stay for one more drink, Kuro-sama? These little pink and blue cocktails are simply…hyuuu!"

One more drink. The ninja looked at the other full glass on the bar top and he longed for the sensational taste of the ale upon his lips. It was a very good drink, better than (dare he admit it?) sake and seeing the tall fat glass filled with the brown liquid was very tempting.

"Very well…one more and then we're going to bed!"

"Oooh! I can't wait Kuro-buns!" Fai chuckled, elbowing Kurogane suggestively in the arm.

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! AND DON'T CALL ME KURO-BUNS!" _

"Aw you're such a spoil sport, Kuro-cakes!" Fai giggled and picked up his own glass. He downed it all in one and touched at his lips with the gentle dab of his finger tips. The kick of the alcohol made him wince slightly, but he recovered quickly. "However, I think our last drink should be something special! Not this ale you've been sloshing back!"

"Oh whatever…just order it and let me drink it so I can get some sleep!"

Fai hailed over the barman and even though the mage had to shout over the loudness of the music and the applause for Mokona, Kurogane didn't have a clue what he had ordered.

Then only a few seconds later the tiniest glasses were set in front of the two men. They were barely the size of Kurogane's own thumb, but in them was a clear liquid within which hazed traces of another (possibly stronger) substance.

"It's called the Sunrise shot!" said Fai, picking up Kurogane's and handing it to him. "It's the strongest beverage in the entire city! They say that after drinking one of these, it makes the sunrise a lot more interesting! Granted, they also said that you pass out and sleep for days, but this will be a new and exciting experience, Kuro-cakes."

"Well…until the mayor of this city finally makes up his mind about the princess' feather, I intend to get some damned sleep! If this drink helps me then I will not say no. "

He went to down it all, but Fai grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Before Kurogane could even ask why, Fai flicked his finger against the side of the glass.

Kurogane was amazed.

Within the clear liquid, colours of red, orange and yellow swirled into existence and soon the entire drink was a very salivating red hue. His mind didn't even want to know how it was able to do that, but he brought the glass up to his lips. Fai stopped him once again as he tapped his thimble of a glass against Kurogane's. The chink caused Fai's drink to swirl and change colour as well.

"Here is to the mayor and his speedy decision on the feather! Here's also to the best country I have ever been to! Byd Chan Nos! Bottoms up!"

The two of them knocked back the Sunrise Shot and they nearly fell off their stools.

It was a curious sensation.

The liquid in the mouth hit and aroused all the areas of taste buds on the tongue, a pleasant sweet fizz erupted in their mouths, followed by a sharp bitterness that felt at if someone had punched them in the face. As the liquid trickled down their throats, they were subjected to a variety of pleasurable sensations, a high followed by a curious feeling that made both men's bodies tense. Their faces scrunched and winced at the after taste, a foot or hand jerked several times before they both gasped a heavenly relieved sigh.

"Ooh! That was quite pleasant!" Fai felt his eyes water as he placed the glass on the bar top. His mouth was still burning. "That was certainly a unique experience!"

"Interesting beverage." wheezed Kurogane, wiping at his own tearful eyes. The pleased grin on his face said that he found it more than simply interesting. Fai noticed more colour to his cheeks and after the tears cleared, there was a new alerted vibrancy behind those red pupils.

The music played on, even at two in the morning there was no sign of any one, not even Mokona, of stopping.

"One more?" asked Kurogane holding up the two glasses towards the barman. Fai smirked and gently pushed back some of his blonde hair behind his face.

"You're not tired?"

"I don't appear to be any more. So…mage? What do you say?"

"I couldn't say no, Kuro-bon-bon!"

The ninja snarled.

"I am not called after sweets!"

"Sorry Kuro-pie!"

"_Or pastry goods!!" _

"Stop complaining and get the order in!" Fai flapped a dismissive hand at his companion and swivelled round on the stool, just in time to see Mokona dancing in between, on and around two men. The little thing was more than ecstatic, for she was getting excessive amounts of attention and people loved her! Fai was so pleased that someone was enjoying themselves.

Yet neither he nor Kurogane saw the surprised look upon the barman's face when the ninja ordered another two Sunrise Shots.

It was a rare thing to have two shots of this stuff. A rare thing indeed, because not many people could focus, even after having just one.

0000000000

There was glitter and streamers in the air. The lights were all different flashing colours and the beautiful music just wouldn't end. Had more people come in or was it just him feeling a little claustrophobic all of a sudden?

Nonsense! He doesn't get like that! He is afraid of nothing!

"Barman! Two more!"

Kurogane pointed (in a rather wobbly manner) at the two empty glasses and slid the cred chip across the top. The man was more than surprised, but his smile didn't leave his chubby face and why would it when these two strangers were spending a lot of money? The two also had constitutions he had never before witnessed.

"I'm guessing it has strawberries in it." Fai said, whiffing at his new shot when the barman brought it over. "Strawberries, blackberries and maybe…just maybe a hint of mustard."

Kurogane nodded, but then he did a double-take and he turned to Fai with a look that quite simply said:

"_What the--?!"_

"Mustard…I'm sure of it! It's quite potent!" Fai swayed slightly to one side on his stool and before he could go toppling off, he managed to catch the edge of the bar to prevent him from doing so.

"You idiot! This drink does not contain mustard!"

"Chilli?"

"It does not contain chilli either! What the hell is the matter with you? I thought you didn't get affected by alcohol this easily!"

"I'm not affected, Kuro-peche!

"I'm not a peach!"

"Kuro-berry? Kuro-nana? Kuro-pomme?"

"_STOP CALLING ME FRUITS!"_

"Now _you are_ affected by the drink! Look at those cheeks, they're really red and those eyes of yours…how many fingers am I holding up?" Fai held up three fingers in front of Kurogane's fuming face, but the hand couldn't keep still, for like him on his barstool, it too was swaying.

"You won't have any fingers to hold up if you don't cease your annoying whining!"

Fai forced the shot glass into Kurogane's hand and then two of them clinked glasses together, before downing it again.

Some of the other patrons had noticed what they were drinking and were being extremely curious.

"Kuro-kwi! These are quite possibly the most sensational drinks I have ever had! I wonder what's in it!"

"My name…." Kurogane had to pause to allow for a small and slight hic-up. "Is Kurogane!!"

Fai closed his eyes and beamed a happy grin at the barman, waving his hands as if to tell him not to worry

"He's like this all the time! Two more of those Sunrise shots please and we shall see if we can get him to smile!"

The barman wasn't entirely sure. He shouldn't really give them any more to drink.

"You heard the man! Two more shots!" Kurogane barked, banging the glass counter once again. Fai was surprised at Kurogane's agreement, but when he looked round, he saw that Mokona was now perched on the shoulder of one in a group of young women and Mokona was just level in front of the microphone.

"Oooh hy-uuu! Mokona-chan is going to sing!"

As the loud vibrant music stopped and the lights dimmed, a serene atmosphere now filled the whole room. The crowds of people lulled into a peaceful serenity, eagerly waiting for the ladies and the strange white fur ball to start singing. Only one person didn't want to hear Mokona do so.

"_BAR MAN! The shots! QUICKLY!" _

Four Sunrise shots. The barman couldn't believe it as he poured. No one had managed two. But to actually drink four and still be conscious? That was just not possible.

0000000000

It was a miracle that they had managed to stay on their barstools. Kurogane was holding onto the edge of the bar watching with blurred eyes at the empty glasses. Slouching onto his shoulder and his mouth meshed against Kurogane's long red shirt, was Fai.

He was meowing. For real?

Soft gentle purrs and "meeows!" blubbered from the man's mouth. That and laughter.

"The music is still playing!" said Fai into Kurogane's shirt. "Let's dance!"

"You're drunk."

"I maybe slightly tipsy. Yes. Okay..I'm very drunk, but you are too Kurogane!"

"My name is Kuro-bunny!"

Fai laughed and clapped with triumph. He couldn't believe that he had heard those very words come from the ninja's mouth. He was triumphant!

"I knew it!" he wrapped his arms around Kurogane and gave him a hug crushing squeeze. "I knew that's what your name was! _MEEEOW!" _

"_DAMMIT!" _Kurogane knew what he had done and he was more than a little angry.

His shoulder jerked, pushing Fai up and back off his stool. There was a crash, a thud and then the soft sound of hy-uing cat meows and giggles. Kurogane looked down at his silk red shirt and saw the wet lip marks all down the arm, from where Fai had been speaking into him, then he gazed down at Fai as he lay on the floor. The blonde man, dressed in his long green and silver shirt and white trousers was waving his hands around as if conducting an orchestra and humming along as well.

"I'm not helping you up." Kurogane muttered. "I am going to bed! No doubt we will suffer in the morning!"

"Which is ten hours from now, Kuro-bunny!" Fai hummed from the floor.

"That is not my name, you tricked me into saying it!"

The young ninja snarled, hating the fact there was a tiny little bit of dribble that escaped as he did so. His arm wiped across his mouth and then he slowly and carefully turned himself round on the stool, to face the rest of the bar.

He had forgotten that it was a six storey establishment, surrounding a wide dance floor and stage and illuminated by colourful neon and florescent strips. There must have been thousands of people all crammed into this place, so he considered himself fortunate to have gotten a good place at the bar. But such bright lighting, loud music and constant chatter wasn't making him feel any better. They blurred.

He didn't know that those people in his immediate vicinity had been watching with astounded fascination at him and Fai, none of them believing that they had gotten through so many glasses of Sunrise shots. How many had he had anyway?

"Is he really going to walk??!"

Somebody had spoken, but when Kurogane turned his head, it only made the horrible swaying and blur ten times worse. He heard more astonished gasps of "He is actually going to try and walk!" along with "It's not possible! He can't! He won't!" and "He's going to be out for a long time!"

Damn them for prying!

"Mage! Get up!" he sneered. "We're leaving! And if you see that damned white fuzz ball, tell her to haul herself along too!"

Kurogane perched himself on the edge of his stool, but that was about as far as he got. He had to hold onto the bar and keep himself positioned. He couldn't move, for deep down within, he knew he too was going to go crashing to the floor if he attempted anything further.

"Kuro-blur?…I have to admit, I feel quite drunk!" Fai laughed and waved to some of the people looking down at him. They waved back. "This is a first in a long while! Hyy-(hic)-uuuu! I may not be able to get back up! Which is sad, because I so wanted to dance."

"I am not carrying you."

"You're going to leave me here?"

That would not be the most sensible thing to do, thought Kurogane, but right now, he was feeling anything but sensible. But that nagging conscience made him turn round on his stool, the piece of furniture tipping up on two legs briefly, so he could see where Fai was.

He never noticed the ten empty thumb sized glasses on the bar top. He never noticed the intense fascination of the bar man and his staff as they watched him like an intriguing experiment.

Then with all of his concentration, he eased himself off the edge of the stool.

He slipped off and through some miracle he managed to stabilize his weight with his feet. Mostly. He swayed and drifted several paces further along the bar before staggering back to fall to his knees.

"So help me god, if you are faking this just to make me carry you, I swear I will….."

"Me? Do such a fiendish thing to my Kuro-bunny?"

Kurogane growled once more, but then he slipped one of his arms beneath Fai's legs and the other under his own arms, using what strength he had left to lift him up off the ground. Even though Fai was so light, he staggered back into the bar, feeling the edge hit into his back.

Everything was blurred, everything was swaying and he couldn't focus.

Yet he did feel Fai's arms wrap around his neck, his head resting against his shoulder and his soft hair brushing against his neck. He breathed in the scent of Fai's hair and the light floral scent made his legs almost give out.

The crowd parted for them. They applauded them, for news of the men from another world, who had drank five sunrise shots each, had spread quickly. They were celebrities.

"Show me the way to go home!" Fai's soft voice sung against Kurogane's neck, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed! I had a drink about a couple of seconds ago and…..sing with me Kuro-blur!"

There was no singing.

Kurogane had only made it to the huge archway entrance, puzzled for a brief moment at the sight of him and Fai on a very large broadcasting screen, before colliding with the glass door and crumbling to the floor. He never heard the cheers; he only heard the booming thud of the music before slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Oh bugger."

They would not see the Sunrise on this world again.

0000000000

"But the price? Surely we are the ones who must pay it?!"

Syaoran shook his head and rested a supportive hand on the mayor's arm.

No, these wonderful people would not be the ones to pay Yuko's price. Byd Chan Nos, the city and its surroundings was as close to perfection as any place they could have imagined. As soon as they had arrived here, it seemed that the world melded to their needs. Syaoran found that everything was perfect by the moon night, it was a place that he and Sakura would have loved to have remained in.

But their journey still lay ahead. So many feathers remained unfound.

The wish for this country had been granted and so their glory and life could go on and Sakura could have her feather back.

When Mokona had said that the princess' feather was the power behind this city and world's beauty, Sakura had been so saddened to take that away from them. The mayor had been reluctant to give up the feather, asking the travellers to give him time to think of a solution, but it was Sakura herself who had found the way to make both parties happy.

"We only wish we could come back." Syaoran said as he, Sakura and the mayor looked out over the silver city. The sun was beginning to rise, smattering the sky with colours that seemed dull in comparison to other countries. There was a small beauty to it, but it never came close to the night's display of silver and whites.

"Did the Dimension Witch say that was the only price she wanted for the wish?"

"She did." said Sakura, smiling softly. "It is one that is hardly worth the wish, which is unusual for Yuko. But we will take it, if it means that you can keep your beautiful world."

"Your friends have given our people quite a show." the old man chuckled lightly as he leaned against the black marble railing of the balcony. "The Sunrise Shot is a drink which is not easily consumed and never in our history has anyone drank five in one night! How could your witch ask for such a meagre price?"

"I have a feeling it won't be as meagre as she makes it out to be." Syaoran matched the older man's smile. "We will travel to other worlds, but I think Kurogane and Fai's suffering will last a lot longer. Yuko never even said when they will be able to regain consciousness. That in itself will not be safe for us, if we happen to land in a hostile world. With Kurogane and Fai out of commission, we could be in a lot of danger."

"But we're willing to pay that price." said Sakura. "We will be strong."

"And we cannot thank you enough." the mayor bowed to the both of them. Sakura bowed back in response, adding a clinching hug to the dear man who had shown them all such wonderful respite after their ordeals. None of them had smiled so much since coming here and she felt that it was worth it. Even if the ninja and mage were the ones to pay the price.

"I pray for your safe journey, Syaoran-san, Sakura-hime."

"Thank you….thank you so much."

0000000000

Mokona never lost her high. She never lost the memories of all those people giving such sweet attention. Everywhere she went in this city it had been like she was a celebrity, for they loved her, they wanted to hug and adore her.

She had a freedom that she had never known before and she longed to stay here. But the wish had been made and Yuko (in one of her very rare generous moods) had merely said:

"_For Kurogane and Fai it will be hours maybe even days before their eyes open." said the witch. "Byd Chan Nos is a place that I myself would not like to see diminish. But someone has to take the consequences."_

The white Mokona peered at the two sleeping men, wondering just what they had gone through whilst she had enjoyed herself. They appeared to be sleeping peacefully yet she knew what would happen when they eventually did wake up.

A hangover of all hangovers. She did not envy them or their celebrity status on this world any more. Instead she hopped over to where they lay, side by side on the bed and she stood between their heads.

"Aww….Fai-san…Kurogane-san. You poor things. Yuko is not wrong about this and I do feel sorry for you." Mokona then giggled. "A little bit!"

She went from being very heartfelt towards the two of them to suddenly very crafty, her sly smiles and mischievous side came forth when she coughed up a small little black paint brush and a camera.

"Mokona will make sure that you two will have something to remember when you do wake up!"

She took the paintbrush and then proceeded to draw whiskers and animal features on the faces of the two men. She giggled uncontrollably.

" Big doggy and big cat's new adventure!" The flash of the camera blinked in the men's newly painted faces as Mokona took a picture. The print came out instantly and she couldn't help but laugh. Fai would see the funny side of it, but not Kurogane.

"_Note to Mokona from Mokona. Don't be around Kuro-san when he wakes up. OR you'll have to be very quick! Hmmm…..actually Mokona loves it when he pulls her ears."_

Mokona shrugged and giggled some more.

"Puuu!! This will be soo funny!"

She painted one last comment on the bottom of the photo, before coughing up a little red book in which the picture fit snugly into one of the sleeves on the page.

**"Fai-kitty and Kuro-Doggy's Super-Riffic New Adventure." **

She really couldn't wait to get to the next world now. It really was going to be super duper fun!

THE END?


End file.
